The Last Acolyte(2017 Revised)
by Fated Xtasy
Summary: Galidraan, a tactical error. An event that shook Dooku's faith in the Jedi and left a Padawan without a Master. Their fates are intertwined. Now, they have become a fierce and unrelenting force that threatens both the Jedi Order and the Republic. Change requires sacrifice, and they will sacrifice their humanity in order to bring about change.


"How can we simply stand back and do nothing about the lives that were lost at Galidraan!" Padawan Sakali Surr, glanced at each and every single one of the Jedi Council members and forced them to look at her in her bright turquoise eyes. "Our brethren, our teachers, and our family…" She finished at length. "They all fell at the hand at this man, and we do nothing." Sakali's gaze finally fell on the Grandmaster of the Order, and the Master of the Order. "How can we up hold our title as protectors of the galaxy if we can't even protect our own? Justice must be served!"

"Calm yourself, Padawan Surr, lead you to the dark side, your emotions will, if tame them you do not" Grandmaster Yoda held up his diminutive hand just as Sakali began to protest. Despite Sakali's fierce will, years of training under Yoda's guidance as a youngling had caused her to stiffen and silence out-right.

"Master Yoda is correct, Sakali." Mace Windu, the Master of the Order, spoke up this time. The Jedi Master had long remained silent throughout Sakali's plead to the council, whether he did so out of respect or disinterest though, Sakali wasn't sure. "Though we regret the lives lost at Galidraan, and we understand the threat of these Mandalorian warriors."

Sakali felt a 'however' coming, the Jedi Council always agreed to there being trouble but would rarely do anything about it, at least not until they 'meditated' on the matter. _We saw how well that worked out in the Mandalorian wars_ She thought to herself.

"However"

 _Well what d'ya know!_

"It is not up to us to bring justice to these Mandalorian warriors" Mace Windu stated. The Master leaned forward and brought his hands to his knees. "Their fates are in the hands of the senate, they will decide their fate."The other master nodded their heads in agreement.

Imbeciles

"This meeting is adjourned. Padawan Sakali, please leave us" Sakali glared at the Korun Master, Sakali felt herself heat up with rage. She wanted so badly to crush Mace Windu's body and…

"Sakali." The voice suddenly forced the dark rage to simmer away. Sakali turned around and saw the Jedi Master known as Dooku greet her with a smile. "Come with me young one" The older Jedi extended his hand towards her and suddenly Sakali felt at peace.

"Yes, Master" The young Echani took the older man's hand and the two took were soon gone from the Council Chambers.

Soon thereafter the entire order left to tend to their respective duties, leaving Mace Windu, Eeth Koth and Yoda alone.

"Did you both feel it as well? Eeth Koth asked, dubiously. The Zabrak Master got up from his seat and walked over towards the Transparasteel window that overlooked the Academy's training ground. "I felt the Dark Side, it was faint, a whisper almost."

"The girl possesses a strong will, and a dark streak." Mace said at length. The Korunnai joined Eeth Koth at the window and crossed his arms. "Her determination is to be admired, I will admit that much. To have waited since dawn for an audience with the Council is impressive."

"Fear for her I do. "Yoda spoke up from his seat. The Grandmaster shook his head and sighed. "Too attached to her Master, she was."

Mace turned about and gazed at Yoda, the Grandmaster hung his head and closed his eyes. "You believe this might cause her to fall?"

Yoda didn't answer; instead he called for his Grav seat and leapt into the levitating seat, then proceeded to join Eeth Koth and Mace Windu I viewing Coruscant's sunset."Hmm, clouded her future is"

"The cloud of the Dark-Side surrounds everything now-a-days master Yoda" Eeth Koth said. "The Force works in mysterious, does not Master Yoda? I feel that the Jedi will get through this, but we will not pass unscathed."

The green imp pondered the master's words, he was right, he felt that soon the order would go to war, but when this will happen Yoda did not know, all he knew was that the dark-side had started to awaken.

"Sometimes I think the old Jedi Order had easier" Eeth Koth stated, he closed his eyes and exhaled as the last lights of Coruscant's sun shot directly at the Jedi Masters through the window.

"Easy?" Mace questioned as he and the other Masters turned around towards the entrance. "Do you think dealing with Darth Malak, Exar Kun and the Brotherhood of Darkness was easy for the old Order?"

"Atleast the Order of that time knew what they were fighting against." Eeth Koth sighed heavily and shook his head. "I wish we had an enemy to fight, politics are not my strong suit, but even I can see the dark shroud that surrounds the senate, not to mention the corruption. I cannot help but wonder if there is an unseen force at work here."

Once again his fellow master was right, if someone who could use the force had control over the senate, Yoda didn't dare finish his thought.

As they made their way to the great library, Dooku and Sakali remained silent, both feeling angry at the council's inaction, remembering his place as both a mentor and a role model Dooku recited the ancient Jedi code deep within his mind. _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge, there is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force_.

"You must remember to control your emotions, young Padawan" he finally said, earning him a disgruntled 'hmph' from the young Echani Padawan. "Come. Why don't we channel that anger into something productive?" Dooku said, a small smile forming on his lips.

As they made their way into the Jedi Training Arena, where the Jedi Battlemaster known as Anoon Bondara stood full erect with his hands behind his back. "Shii-Cho, is the oldest and most well known of all Jedi fighting style, it is also our most basic of styles. " The Twi'lek Master beckoned each of the young Initiates to turn on their blades as he continued. "Each Jedi, from Grandmaster to Agricultural Jedi have mastered this form to near perfection. If you cannot master Shii-Cho, then how could you ever hope to master a classic form like Makashi? Or a more intricate form such as Ataru? Even Niman requires a certain degree of footwork for a user to even consider using it." Anoon called forth a training blade to his hand and ignited it. "Now, we begin with the basics!"

Dooku smiled, the Twi'lek was among the few swordsmen that Dooku had actual respect for. The Man was detailed in his training, a perfectionist when it came to footwork, and above all he possessed a great degree of respect for the classic style of Makashi.

Dooku watched the class with a small degree of nostalgia; he watched as the young initiates fumbled over the more advance patterns of Shii-Cho and smiled. After a full ten minutes, Dooku decided to approach Anoon Bondara and greeted him. "Master Bondara, I hope everything is going well."

The Battlemaster halted his blade mid-strike and shut the training blade off. "Yes, Master Dooku, everything is well. The Padawans are simply learning the basics of Shii-Cho." Bondara clipped the hilt to his utitility belt and turned to bow at Dooku. "Would you honor us by teaching these younglings some of the basics today, Master?"

Dooku chuckled and patted the Twi'lek on his back. "Come now, Anoon, there is no need for such formality." Dooku turned towards the class and found that most of them were almost too tired to continue training. "Your students seem to be hard at work, perhaps I can teach them something without having to work too hard for it?"

"What are you suggesting Master Dooku?" Anoon asked. Dooku knew what he was about to ask was usually reserved for Masters, Knights and perhaps even a Padawan that possessed advance skills, but Sakali's rage had to be sated, and perhaps this might be the way to quench her thirst.

"I would like to use your training arena to spar with young Sakali Surr." Dooku replied casually. The Initiates murmured amongst themselves at the thought of seeing a Jedi Master of Dooku's caliber duel against a Padawan. Dooku saw Sakali stiffen through the corner of his eye.

"Are you sure Dooku?" Anoon hesitantly asked, though he would not deny the request, Dooku knew that Anoon Bondara was nevertheless cautious; a Padawan dueling a Jedi Master was usually reserved for a private match between Master and Apprentice, anything was not necessarily forbidden, simply.. un heard of.

Dooku simply nodded politely. Anoon considered the request one more time, and then said. "Very well, students clear the training mat" the younglings quickly left the training area, some of the more energetic students whined, others were grateful that the session was over.

Anoon stepped from the mat and stood alongside the edge of the mat. Dooku inclined his head so as to say 'thank you.' The Master stepped on to the mat and beckoned for Sakali to do the same.

"Come now, young Sakali, show me your skill with the blade." Dooku drew his curved hilt from his utility belt, pressed the ignition button and entered the stance of Makashi.

Sakali inhaled, and then exhaled. She drew her Master's old blade, thumbed the ignition button and activated her blade. A green, brilliant blade shot out from the hilt. She entered a stance familiar to Dooku, her blade was held up high, and her knees were bent. This was the opening stance of Djem So

Without another word, Sakali charged at Dooku with her blade still high over her head, she attacked with a downwards strike that Dooku easily deflected, another strike came from Dooku's right, a crosscut, Dooku backflipped away from the strike and entered a defensive stance as Sakali charged once again, this time the Padawan came at him high, and low. Two crosscuts, one aimed for his head, the other aimed at his legs. Dooku spun his blade to the left and blocked the crosscut that meant to decapitate him, simultaneously, Dooku jumped to avoid the lower crosscut. As his feet hit the ground, Dooku extended his hand and Force-shoved Sakali away from him

Sakali cushioned the Force, and managed to keep herself from stumbling backwards. Sakali growled and charged at Dooku again. The Echani came at Dooku with a jab aimed at his abdomen. Dooku batted the blade away seamlessly to the left and furrowed his brows. _That was too easy._

Suddenly, Sakali drew her blade back, swung it above her head and loosed a one handed crosscut from the right onto Dooku's exposed shoulder. Dooku quickly crossed his blade over to the right and just barely blocked the Echani's attack. "Not fast enough, my dear." Dooku taunted as their blade intertwined in a glorious shower of sparks.

Usually an apprentice would reply with something smart, or growl in anger at the taunt, but Sakali simply smiled.

Without missing a beat, Sakali pulled her blade away, spun about to the left and attacked low at Dooku's knees. Dooku jumped and avoided the strike, but Sakali remained persistent and loosed two one-handed crosscuts almost immediately, one from the right and the left, each strike was met with Dooku's own blade. Dooku narrowed his brows as the Force warned him of a shift in his opponent's stance, her shift into the new form was subtle, but still visible, at least to a Master swordsman like Dooku.

Sakali brought her blade down onto Dooku's own, the blow sent shudder's down Dooku's arms and forced a step back. Sakali pulled away from it and lashed out at Dooku with a series of cuts and downward strikes that forced the Jedi Master to give ground, and step back even further. Dooku felt beads of perspiration fall from his brow to his face; he hadn't expected this form from a Padawan.

"Impressive, Sakali. You've driven me back." Dooku confessed, the Padawans all murmured amongst themselves in awe at Sakali, and some even whispered words of disbelief at the thought of a Padawan besting a Master. "I did not expect to face Juyo, of all forms, nor did I expect it from a Padawan of all things." Sakali remained focused on the deadlock, she wanted to win, no, she needed to win. Dooku smiled at her and continued on. "Throughout this match, you've shifted from Djem So, to Makashi, to Juyo in a way that most would not even give a second glance to." Dooku gathered the Force in his off hand, and pushed back at Sakali, giving her the illusion that his blade would be her downfall if she did not hold him here. "You have opened yourself to much strength, young one. However…" Suddenly Dooku broke the deadlock by pushing his blade upwards, without skipping a beat, Dooku attacked Sakali from the right with a stroke that Sakali just barely managed to block, then came a left stroke that came close enough to scorch her robe, but still she managed to block the strike, and lastly Dooku unleashed a one handed vertical slash that forced the Padawan back. As they interlocked blades, finished gathering his power and decided to end the lesson in one swift move. "You have also opened yourself to many weaknesses!" Dooku suddenly broke the deadlock. Sakali ceased the opportunity and slashed downwards, but Dooku had spun away to the left and avoided her strike entirely. The Jedi Master raised his hand and loosed forth a surge of power that sent Sakali flying outside the mat and onto her back.

"You are impressive Padawan Surr, your Master taught you well" Dooku said as he back-flipped onto his original starting position and shut his lightsaber off. "If I did not already have an apprentice I would choose you in a heartbeat, my dear, but." Dooku sighed and walked towards the Padawan, the Jedi Master extended his hand towards her and helped her to her feet."I fear I must give you up to another Master, even though I do not want to."

Sakali lowered her gazed to the ground, and closed her bright snow-white eyes. She felt tears begin to stream down her cheeks, emotion had taken over, and suddenly the Padawan flung her arms around Dooku's waist and cried into his tunic.

Dooku sighed and placed his hands around her, comforting the orphaned apprentice. Dooku gave Anoon a look, and immediately the Battlemaster understood, he dismissed the class without a word, and left as well to give the two some privacy.

Dooku shushed the Padawan softly and patted her on the back. "I am sorry for everything, my dear." Dooku felt his heart shatter at the sound of the Padawan's cries, Galidraan had been a mistake; the Jedi intervention had been a mistake. One the Council, like it or not, was responsible for."Everything will be fine, my dear."

"He was my friend!" The Padawan cried out through sobs and held Dooku tighter. Dooku had no response, how could he respond? The mission, though a victory, was a tactical blunder, and error that the Jedi would never live down.

"I know." Was all Dooku could muster to say. The two stayed in each other's embrace for hours, no dared to enter the room for as long as they were there. _She should be able to mourn, she deserves that much._

Suddenly there was no noise, Dooku gazed at the area around him and found the Temple had become engulfed in darkness. The Master looked at his chrono, it was past the Padawan's curfew, way past it. Dooku looked down towards the small fragile, yet fierce little girl in his arms. He shook her gently, and found that she was asleep. Dooku smiled and picked her up in his arms. "Come now, let's get you to bed, my dear."

Dooku walked towards the sleeping chambers of the Padawans, and found Sakali's room. He opened the door and smiled at the view. The Padawan had not lost any of her race's culture. All around her room were old Echani flags plastered with clan insignias. Echani war poems hung from her room, and the most impressive of all was an Echani Ritual sword that hung above her bed frame. But what stuck out the most to Dooku was one single holo-frame, which displayed her and an older Jedi, no older than 22, celebrating with a group of people. Dooku recognized the Jedi immediately, Veran Kandris. A young Jedi that had just barely become a Jedi Knight no more than a year ago, the young Knight had served under Dooku's command several times, and had also been an incredibly gifted student from what Dooku read on his dossier. The Jedi Knight had fought hard and valiantly at Galidraan. But a Mandalorian had bested him. _Galidraan was a mistake. Forgive me, young one, for bringing you so much pain.  
_


End file.
